A Hero
by undine-yaha
Summary: "Sakuraba Haruto dari Ojo White Knights...kaulah pahlawanku!" :: Sebuah kisah sederhana Sakuraba dan Torakichi, For Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Indonesia Award, Month November. Terima kasih untuk RisaLoveHiru.


Moshi moshi minna! Aku undine-yaha!

Di fanfic ini, aku akan menceritakan tentang Sakuraba dan Torakichi. Semoga aku bisa menceritakannya dengan baik, hehehe.

Untuk lebih jelasnya soal terima kasihku, akan kujelaskan di akhir. Baik, mari kita mulai ceritanya!

* * *

**For Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Award November: Grateful of November**

_**A Hero **_

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Song: Kansha by RSP**

**Thank you, RisaLoveHiru**

_Untuk mereka yang telah tertawa, mendukung,_

_Dan membuatku berani._

**Ojo University**

**Sakuraba's POV**

"Sakuraba! Tangkap!"

Hanya dengan sedikit loncatan aku menangkap bola yang dilemparkan quarterback tim kami.

"Hup!"

Tertangkap dengan baik.

"Bagus!" si quarterback bertepuk tangan, "sudah lemparan yang keseratus 'kan? Kita istirahat, ya!"

Aku mengangguk, lalu pergi mengambil handuk dari manajer kami, Wakana. Shin sudah duduk di bench sambil meminum minuman jelly.

"Bagaimana latihanmu?" tanyaku sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

"Baik-baik saja," jawabnya datar, lalu meneguk lagi _jelly drink_nya.

"Sakuraba, katanya kau masih bermain dengan Takami-san ya?" tanya Wakana.

"Ah… iya. Kalau sedang tidak sibuk kuliah, kami berlatih bersama," jawabku. Ya, Takami tidak ikut aku, Shin, Wakana, dan Ootawara ke Universitas Ojo. Ia masuk ke Shuuei Medical College.

Aku mengistirahatkan diri dan menemukan sesuatu yang terpasang di tanganku.

Sebuah _wrist band_ putih dengan tulisan tangan anak kecil.

Ah, iya juga. Torakichi.

Apa kabar dia sekarang? Semenjak masuk kuliah, aku jarang mendengar kabar tentangnya. Terakhir kali kudengar ia juga masuk Ojo.

"Latihannya… sudah selesai 'kan?" tanyaku pada Wakana.

"Iya. Apa kau mau pergi?" tanyanya.

"Mm… yeah…," aku menaruh handukku di keranjang. Ootawara datang dan tertawa, "BAHAHA! KERJA BAGUS, TEMAN-TEMAN!"

Kurasa…aku perlu mengunjungi Torakichi.

Apalagi jika mengingat hari itu…

Saat rasa putus asa dan harapan menjadi satu.

**Flashback…**

Aku sedang dirawat di rumah sakit karena cidera saat pertandingan timku, Ojo White Knights melawan Deimon Devil Bats. Dua orang dari tim Deimon datang menjengukku, menyampaikan maaf dari Eyeshield 21. Itu…benar-benar tidak perlu.

"Bahkan tanpa aku, Sakuraba Haruto, seluruh kekuatan Ojo tak akan berubah…," kataku.

Tiba-tiba pasien yang satu kamar rawat denganku berteriak dengan semangat, "WOW! Nggak mungkin! Aku nggak percaya!"

Hah?

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengenali! Ini benar-benar Sakuraba! Tanda tangan!" serunya.

"Tanda tangan! Aku mau tanda tanganmu!" bocah lelaki itu mengaduk-aduk tasnya, memberikanku sebuah spidol, lalu kembali mencari sesuatu di dalam tas.

Aku tersenyum datar. "Uh…tanda tangan di kertas atau di CD?" tanyaku, "kalau di CD, kau butuh spidol khusus…"

"Hah? CD?" bocah itu terheran-heran, "apa kau memang bodoh atau kau sedang bercanda denganku?"

Aku balik heran. Banyak orang meminta tanda tanganku sebagai model dan penyanyi, tapi kok dia…?

"Meskipun aku hanya melihat pertandingannya sekali, aku tidak sangka kau dapat mengangkap bolanya semudah itu!" kata si bocah, "aku selalu mengingat namamu!"

Aku benar-benar terkejut. Ia menggemariku… sebagai seorang _wide receiver_…

"Penangkap dari tim Ojo White Knights, Sakuraba Haruto…," ia menunjukkan bola amefuto miliknya padaku, "kaulah pahlawanku selamanya!"

…

Aku _speechless_.

Bukannya aku tak suka, aku hanya tak menyangka akan ada orang yang murni mengagumiku sebagai seorang atlet amefuto. Padahal aku benar-benar tak berbuat banyak!

Kuambil bola amefuto itu dengan agak kikuk.

"Maukah kau tuliskan: untuk Torakichi?" ujarnya. Aku mengangguk dan menandatanganinya.

"Ini, Torakichi," aku mengembalikan bolanya lagi sambil tersenyum.

Torakichi mulai bercerita tentang awal ia melihatku bertanding. Tangkapan yang ia lihat adalah tangkapan pertamaku selama bertanding. Hahaha… Aku tertawa sedih…

"Tangkapan waktu itu… hanya sebuah kebetulan…," kataku muram.

Semua yang ada di ruangan terkejut.

"Orang-orang melakukan apa yang mereka sukai, menganggapku sebagai pahlawan, tanpa tahu betapa beratnya tekanan yang harus kuhadapi…," ujarku lagi, "aku bukan pahlawan."

Setelah itu, Torakichi hanya terdiam. Wajahnya penuh dengan kekecewaan.

**End of Flashback.**

-XxX-

Pikiranku kembali ke dunia nyata ketika melihat kastil megah SMA Ojo yang tak jauh dari universitas. Seharusnya, aku dan Torakichi bisa sering bertemu, ya.

Kelihatannya adik-adik itu baru saja selesai latihan, sama sepertiku. Kuhampiri saja mereka. Beberapa siswi yang berjalan pulang memandangku dengan takjub.

"Untuk itu, kau tidak boleh putus asa! Lompatanmu cukup bagus, kok!" terdengar nasihat Torakichi pada rekan setimnya ketika aku tiba.

Rekannya yang dinasehati tadi langsung melongo melihatku berdiri di belakang Torakichi. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"S-S-Sakuraba…," katanya gagap, "Sakuraba…Haruto…."

"Hah?" Torakichi terkejut lalu menoleh ke arahku.

"Hai," sapaku.

Torakichi melotot, "SAKURABA!"

_Untuk mereka yang tertawa, mendukung, dan membuatku berani_

_Aku tak akan melupakan perasaan ini_

-XxX-

Kami duduk di _bench_ sambil memperhatikan para pemain kelas 1 menjalankan latihan ekstra. Mereka tetap serius berlatih sendiri meskipun pelatih tak mengawasi mereka.

"Bagaimana rasanya jadi anak kelas 2?" tanyaku pada Torakichi.

"Asyik sih, karena punya junior. Tapi tanggung jawabnya juga makin berat…," keluh Torakichi.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku melihat wajahnya yang merengut.

"Aku belum bisa jadi pahlawan sepertimu," katanya, "kau sudah menjadi pahlawan sekarang," ia tersenyum.

Hmm…

Apa iya?

**Flashback…**

Seorang dokter dan Suster Kepala Oka yang berwajah horor abis itu memasuki ruang rawat kami dan menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan.

"TIDAK!" Torakichi berteriak, "aku tidak bisa menerimanya! Aku ada pertandingan bulan depan!"

"Maaf, tapi itu tidak mungkin," kata Dokter, "bahkan untuk bisa berjalan lagi, kau butuh waktu satu sampai dua tahun lagi…"

Aku yang mendengarkan semua itu dari balik tirai langsung terhenyak. Torakichi memang dirawat di sini karena mengalami kecelakaan dan kakinya cidera.

Padahal… ia sudah sangat ingin kembali bermain amefuto…

"Itu semua tergantung usahamu dalam rehabilitasi nanti…," kata Dokter sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan kami.

"Siapa peduli pada rehabilitasi," kata Torakichi ketika matahari senja menembus jendela kamar rawat kami. Aku membuka tirai pemisah dan mendengarkannya. Ia pasti butuh teman bercerita 'kan?

"Aku selalu jadi pemain cadangan…," lanjutnya, "tapi pelatih bilang, kalau aku mau berusaha keras selama enam tahun di sekolah, aku pasti bisa jadi pemain utama…"

Suaranya tedengar benar-benar sedih. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada bocah ini? Apa aku yang sudah kehilangan semangat ini bisa memberikan semangat untuknya?

"Aku tahu pelatih tidak berbohong, tapi…," Torakichi mulai menangis, "tapi…"

Aku menghela nafas.

"Tapi kenapa harus seperti ini?" teriaknya sedih, "bagaimana dengan semua yang telah kuhabiskan selama enam tahun ini? Bagaimana dengan semua yang telah kuperjuangkan dengan keras?"

Ia lalu meringkuk di tempat tidurnya dan menangis putus asa. Aku memejamkan mataku, tak tahan mendengar jeritan pilu dari teman baruku itu.

Bodohnya aku yang telah melupakan semua impian masa kecilku hanya karena hal kecil. Hanya karena merasa kalah saing dari Shin, aku berbalik menjadi seorang bintang amefuto palsu karena karirku sebagai model.

Torakichi tidak menyerah selama enam tahun. Kini ia tidak bisa menggunakan kakinya untuk beberapa lama, sedangkan aku masih bisa berlari dan melompat untuk menangkap bola.

Seharusnya…

Seharusnya aku bisa berusaha lebih keras. Seharusnya aku pantang menyerah untuk mencapai cita-citaku yang sesungguhnya.

Aku menarik nafas dan berkata, "Aku telah berubah pikiran…"

Torakichi mulai berhenti menangis.

"Aku akan berlatih dengan keras," lanjutku, "hingga tangkapan super yang kaulihat waktu itu, bukanlah lagi sebuah kebetulan."

Aku melihat ke arahnya dan berkata lagi dengan penuh keyakinan, "Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat."

Torakichi terdiam. Air matanya masih menetes-netes, membasahi seprai tempat tidurnya.

"Apakah setelah ini, kau hanya akan terus menangis dan membasahi kasurmu seperti itu?"

Tidak.

Aku yakin, dalam hatinya ia menjawab: tidak.

**End of Flashback.**

_Hari ini, esok, dan seterusnya, kita semua akan tertawa bersama_

_Percayalah bahwa ikatan antara kita tak akan berubah apapun yang terjadi_

"Dulu 'kan kau yang membuatku bisa semangat lagi," kataku pada Torakichi.

"Memangnya aku bilang apa?" tanyanya, masih dengan wajah cemberut.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Kau memang tidak bilang apa-apa… Tapi karena melihatmu yang pantang menyerah, makanya hingga sekarang aku selalu berlatih keras."

"Pelatih kelihatannya tidak memperhatikan aku," curhatnya.

Aku berpikir sejenak, "Shogun? Yah… Ia memang tak banyak bicara. Tapi dia selalu serius memperhatikan para pemain kok."

Ah, aku teringat sesuatu.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur karena ia hanya mengamatimu. Setahuku, dulu Shin pernah ditampar lho!" ceritaku.

Torakichi melongo, "Serius? Kak Shin Seijuurou?"

Aku mengangguk, "Iya. Meskipun ditegur keras seperti itu, Shin juga tidak menyerah. Hal itu menjadi pemacu semangatnya untuk memperbaiki diri."

"Wuih…serem banget ya…," Torakichi berkomentar.

"Makanya, jangan bersusah hati. Kau masih punya waktu hingga kelas tiga. Selama itu, ukirlah prestasi yang membanggakan Ojo!" kataku. Hehe, ternyata aku bisa menasihati orang juga.

Torakichi menghela nafas dan tersenyum, "Ah, sekarang aku sudah semangat lagi. Sakuraba Haruto memang pahlawanku!"

Aku menggeleng, "Bukan, Torakichi Nanpa yang pahlawan!" Aku lalu menunjukkan _wrist band_ pemberian Torakichi di pergelangan tanganku, "Bocah yang memberiku benda putih penuh coretan inilah pahlawan yang sesungguhnya!"

"Bweee!" cibir Torakichi, "meskipun coret-coretan, tapi kau 'kan masih memakainya sampai sekarang!"

"Hahahaha!" aku tertawa, juga Torakichi.

_Hari ini,esok, dan seterusnya, kita semua akan berjalan bersama-sama_

_Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, bagaimanapun juga kita pasti akan tetap bersama_

"Oh iya Kak! Kakak dapet salam!" celetuk Torakichi di sela tawa kami.

"Dari siapa?" tanyaku.

"SUSTER OKAAA...," jawab Torakichi sambil berekspresi horor.

"Hiii…," aku merinding.

Ternyata, kami berdua pahlawan yang takut pada seorang suster…

Hahaha.

_Terima kasih…_

_Terima kasih…_

_Terima kasih…_

-The End-

* * *

Waaii…gaje banget! Pendek pula!

Cerita ini hanya cerita dari manga yang kukembangkan sedikit. Sebelum menutup, saya ingin mengemukakan banyak terima kasih di sini.

1. Bulan April lalu, saya bergabung dengan Ffn. Saya sedang menjelajahi fandom tercinta saya: ES 21 dan menemukan lagi karya RisaLoveHiru. Saya memberanikan diri me-review, karena sebelum punya account saya sudah tertarik dengan karya-karya Risa-san.

Tak lama Risa-san membalas review saya. Wuah…saya senang sekali! Saat itu juga saya bertanya mengenai fic pertama saya, Flowers.

Undine: Ano..senpai,blhkah saya brtny? Saia mmbuat fic ES 21,critanya sputar hirumamo n senasuzu,tapi POV-nya dari karakter buatanku.. Boleh ga ya dipublish dsini? Terima kasih banyak... -_-

Risa: ehm, OC mksd'na? boleh aja sih menurutku.. cma km kasi warning OC gtu.. biar org tw.. :)

Itulah awal dari kiprah saya di Ffn. *caelah, kiprah!*

Karena itulah Risa-san, undine sangat berterima kasih pada Risa-san yang sudah menjawab pertanyaan undine waktu itu. Risa-san juga memberikan review yang bagus ketika Flowers publish. Mungkin ini hanya hal kecil bagi Risa-san, tapi buat undine ini sangat istimewa.

Jadi, terima kasih untuk semuanya:

2. teman-teman panitia award yang sudah menemukan tema yang indah ini.

3. para pembaca dan pe-review fic-ku mulai dari Flowers sampai fic ini.

4. Chopiezu (sahabatku yang pertama kali memperkenalkan aku pada Ffn dan menjadi pembaca setiaku, teman curcolku, semuanya deh!)

5. Mia-kun (teman sebangkuku yang dengan sabar mendengarkan ocehan gajeku meskipun lagi sibuk ngerjain akuntansi dan mtk)

6. NadiAkuma (sepupuku tersayang yang kadang nyebelin tapi juga teman ngobrol yang ngangenin)

7. Masato (my lovely boyfriend, yang lagi sibuk jadi ketua panitia buku tahunan angkatan kami)

8. kedua orang tuaku yang mengizinkan aku stuck di depan komputer asalkan sudah belajar dan sudah makan.

Semuanya, kalian semua, terima kasih banyak. Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan, ya.

Eiii! Jangan lupa REVIEW!*wink*

_Atari maedemo, Atari maejanai_

_Ikiteiru imani kansha shitetai_

_Itsumademo…'shiawaseda' to…_

_Anatani tsudaetai…_

(Ini sangat jelas, tapi tidak juga. Aku ingin menunjukkan betapa aku berterima kasih untuk bisa hidup sekarang ini. Aku selalu ingin kau tahu bahwa aku bahagia.)

-Kansha by RSP

Sign,

K. F. Undinee.


End file.
